300
thumb|258px 300 es una película estadounidense épica-de acción de 2007 dirigida por Zack Snyder. Es la adaptación cinematográfica de la serie limitada de cómics del mismo nombre de Frank Miller, la cual relata la Batalla de las Termópilas. Miller sirvió como productor ejecutivo y consultor. La película fue rodada en su mayoría con una técnica de súperimposición de croma, para ayudar a reproducir las imágenes del cómic original. La trama describe la historia del Rey Espartano Leónidas (Gerard Butler) y sus 300 guerreros espartanos que pelearon a muerte contra el "Dios-Rey" Persa Jerjes (Rodrigo Santoro) y su armada de más de un millón de soldados. Debido al furor de la batalla, la reina espartana Gorgo (Lena Headey) intentó conseguir el apoyo de Esparta para su marido incitando al Senado Espartano que el "rey moriría si no enviaban a la armada". La historia es enmarcada por un narración en off del soldado Espartano Dilios (David Wenham). A través de esta técnica narrativa, varias criaturas fantásticas se introducen, colocando a 300 dentro del género de la fantasía histórica. El 9 de marzo de 2007, 300 fue lanzada en cines convencionales e IMAX en los Estados Unidos (la película en IMAX se llamó 300: A experience in IMAX), al igual que en América Latina. La apertura de la película fue la 24a más grande de la historia en taquillas, aunque los críticos se dividieron por su aspecto y estilo. Algunos aclamaron la película como un "logro original de la historia de 300 soldados que dieron coraje y sacrificio", mientras que otros criticaron la película por favorecer la caracterización visual y la controversial descripción sobre los persas. Aun así, 300 fue muy bien recibido por el público logrando una recaudación mundial de $ 456.068.181. 300 se convirtió en la segunda película más exitosa del 2007 tan sólo detrás de Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End que logró una recaudación de 960.996.492 $ . La película obtuvo muchos galardones entre los que se encuentran Mejor Película de Pelea en los MTV Movie Awards 2007, Mejor Película del 2007 por IGN, Mejor Película de Acción, Aventura y Thriller por Saturn Awards y Mejor Adaptación de un Cómic, por IGN. Argumento La película comienza narrando la infancia de Leónidas y su entrenamiento para ser el próximo rey espartano, que superó, para asombro de todos, matando semidesnudo a un gigantesco lobo con una lanza de madera en mitad de una tormenta de nieve. Un día, siendo ya monarca de Esparta, llega a visitarlo un emisario persa del rey Jerjes que le comunica la exigencia de pagar un tributo de tierra y agua como prueba de la sumisión de la polis hacia Persia. Leónidas se niega y tira a un pozo al emisario y a sus escoltas. Después de esto consulta a los Éforos la posibilidad de que la ciudad estado entre en guerra contra los aqueménidas, aunque éstos deniegan su solicitud augurando un destino nefasto para toda Grecia después de haber sido sobornados por Jerjes. Decidido a plantarle cara al Ejército Persa sin transgredir en ningún momento la ley, manda a su capitán más fiel a que reúna un contingente de 300 guerreros espartanos (insuficientes para ser considerados un ejército en toda regla que comprometiese la posición política de la polis) con los que se dirigirá al paso de las Termópilas a detener el avance invasor. Por el camino, un grupo de arcadios se les unen después de que Leonidas, tras ser cuestionado por los pocos hombres a los que envía al combate, demuestre que lo que arcadia lleva a la muerte son civiles armados mientras que sus subordinados son todos ellos soldados profesionales. Ante Leónidas se presenta Efialtes, un hombre deforme y jorobado, el cual fue salvado por su madre para no ser descartado en Esparta. Este le ofrece a Leónidas sus servicios como soldado, pero el rey lo rechaza debido a que Efialtes posee un cuerpo incapaz de compatibilizarse con la falange espartana. Ya en el desfiladero, y tras comprobar en su periplo los genocidios perpetrados por los persas, Leónidas detiene a varias oleadas de guerreros a los que logra aniquilar sin sufrir ninguna baja. Asombrado ante la situación, Jerjes se entrevista con Leónidas, y le ofrece ser el caudillo de toda Grecia a cambio de que lo acepte como su dios y soberano, a lo que el espartano se niega prometiéndole a su vez que será capaz de demostrarle al final de la contienda que hasta un rey que se cree con poder divino puede sangrar. Tras el intento infructuoso de parlamento, el monarca persa envía contra los 300 a su cuerpo de élite, los Inmortales, a los que acompañarán toda clase de criaturas monstruosas como gigantes, rinocerontes, engendros humanoides o elefantes de guerra. Pero aunque éstos consiguen que los espartanos sufran sus primeras muertes, los helenos logran aguantar la posición de forma heroica provocando que las filas aqueménidas caigan numerosas cabezas. Mientras tanto, en Esparta, debido a la ausencia de Leónidas, Theron, un consejero influyente de ideología pro-persa, centra todos sus esfuerzos en evitar que la polis apoye a Leónidas en su lucha contra Jerjes. Sin embargo la esposa del monarca no está dispuesta a que su marido muera sin ayuda en las Termópilas y acepta el chantaje del político consistente en dejarlo tener relaciones sexuales a cambio de que éste le otorgue la posibilidad de poder comparecer ante el Consejo. Pero tras concedérselo, y durante la celebración del mismo, Theron desacredita a la reina hablando de su adulterio y la injuria calificándola de furcia. Ésta, ofendida, atraviesa por sorpresa al orador con una espada cayéndosele, en ese instante, una bolsa de monedas con la efigie de Jerjes, que demostraban su condición de traidor. Pasados dos días de combate, Efialtes visita a Jerjes, y a cambio de un uniforme, riqueza, lujos y mujeres, le revela al líder aqueménida el camino de la Senda Anopea, que le permitirá llegar hasta la retaguardia de Leónidas. Tras conocerse la noticia, los arcadios huyen, pero el rey espartano se niega a retirarse para morir allí en cumplimiento de la ley espartana. Antes del combate final, envía a uno de sus soldados, Dilios, quien es famoso por su gran capacidad como orador, de vuelta a Esparta. Lo envía con su colgante personal, que prueba su muerte, y para que narre la historia del sacrificio de los guerreros al senado espartano. Al mismo tiempo Leónidas, con su ejército reducido a unas cuantas decenas de soldados, se ve rodeado por el ejército persa frente al propio Jerjes. Rechaza el ultimátum del portavoz persa e inicia un último ataque, tirando una lanza a Jerjes e hiriéndolo en el rostro. El ejército persa acaba con las vidas de todos los espartanos. Dilios relata la historia a todos los soldados griegos que se preparan para combatir juntos en la decisiva Batalla de Platea, en la que participa, y al encender el recuerdo del sacrificio de Leónidas y sus 300, la alianza griega carga exitosamente contra el ejército persa y garantiza la victoria contra el imperio invasor, salvando al mismo tiempo el germen de lo que luego, con el paso de los siglos, será la Democracia Moderna. Reparto y doblaje Éxito comercial 300 comenzó a ser exhibida en Estados Unidos el 9 de marzo de 2007, en cines convencionales y pantallas IMAX. Las ganancias brutas ascendieron a $1,93 millones de dólares en el primer día y terminaron el primer fin de semana con $2,50 millones de dólares, rompiendo el récord de ganancias en este país para una apertura de fin de semana en el mes de marzo. Producción La película es una adaptación cuadro por cuadro de la historieta, similar al de Sin City. Snyder fotocopió paneles de la historieta con los cuales desarrollo las tramas anteriores y siguientes al cuadro. «Fue un proceso divertido para mí… tener un cuadro como una meta a alcanzar», explica Snyder. También rodó la película en un estilo que sería similar a la novela gráfica. Una principal excepción a la adaptación directa fue el uso del personaje de Dilios como narrador. Znyder usó esta técnica narrativa para mostrar a la audiencia que el surreal «mundo de Frank Miller» de los 300 estaba siendo relatado desde una perspectiva subjetiva. El usar el don de Dilios para contar el relato le permite a Znyder introducir elementos fantásticos al filme, explicando que «Dilios es uno que sabe como no echar a perder una buena historia con la verdad». Snyder también agrega la trama paralela con la cual la reina Gorgo intenta convocar el apoyo del consejo gobernante para su esposo. Se requirieron dos meses de preproducción para elaborar los cientos de escudos, lanzas y espadas, de los cuales algunos fueron reciclados de Troya y Alejandro Magno. También fueron creados un lobo y trece caballos mecánicos. Los actores y los dobles fueron entrenados a la vez, y hasta Snyder los acompañó. Se crearon unas 600 piezas de vestuario, así como un extenso número de prótesis para varios personajes y para representar los cadáveres de los soldados persas. La producción activa de 300 comenzó el 17 de octubre de 2005 en Montreal (Canadá), y fue rodada en el transcurso de 60 días en orden cronológico con un presupuesto de producción de 60 millones de dólares estadounidenses. Utilizando la técnica croma, y con la ayuda de pantallas azules, Snyder rodó en los ahora desaparecidos Icestorm Studios en Montreal. Butler declara que aunque no se sentía restringido con la dirección de Snyder, el apego a la historieta imponía ciertas limitaciones en su actuación. Wenham menciona que hubo ocasiones en las que Snyder quería capturar momentos icónicos de la historieta con precisión, y otras cuando le daba a los actores la libertad de «explorar dentro del mundo y confines que se habían establecido». Headey comenta del uso de pantallas azules que «es muy raro, y emocionalmente no hay nada que te conecte salvo un otro actor». Sólo una escena fue rodada en exterior: cuando los caballos trotan por el campo. La película fue una producción de mucha intensidad física donde Butler sostuvo lesiones de un tendón en el brazo y de un pie. La postproducción estuvo a cargo de Meteor Studios y Hybride Technologies de Montreal, donde se complementó el rodaje en pantalla azl con más de 1500 cuadros de efectos visuales. Chris Watts y Jim Bissell crearon un proceso llamado «The Crush» que permitiría a los artistas de Meteor manipular los colores al incrementar el contraste de claroscuros. Se desaturaron y tiñeron ciertas secuencias para establecer distintas atmósferas. Ghislain St-Pierre, quien dirigiera el equipo de artistas, describió el efecto: «Todo parece real, pero tiene un sentido áspero e ilustrativo». Se usaron varios programas de computación para crear el «rocío de sangre», incluyendo Maya, RenderMan y RealFlow. La postproducción en su totalidad tomó un año y fue manejada por diez compañías de efectos especiales. Precisión histórica El director de la película, Zack Snyder, declara que «los sucesos son correctos en un 90 por ciento. Les he mostrado la película a historiadores de clase mundial que han dicho que es impresionante. No pueden creer que sea tan precisa como lo es». Continúa diciendo que la película es «una ópera, mas no un documental».«300 Trivia: Albino Giants, Sequel Chances and Sienna Miller», entrevista en MTV.com http://www.mtv.com/movies/news/articles/1554534/20070313/story.jhtml Sin embargo, Ephraim Lytle, profesor asistente de historia helénica en la Universidad de Toronto, declara que 300 idealiza la sociedad espartana de una «manera problemática e inquietante», y que además presenta a los persas como monstruos y al resto de los griegos como débiles. Sugiere además que el universo moral de la película podría haber parecido tan «extraño a los antiguos griegos como a los historiadores modernos».Sparta? No, This is Madness, Ephraim Lytle, The Toronto Star, 11 de marzo de 2007 http://www.thestar.com/article/190493 El historiador militar Victor Davis Hanson, quien escribió el prólogo de la reciente edición de la novela gráfica en el 2007, declara que la película demuestra una afinidad específica con el material original de Heródoto, en el sentido de que captura el ethos material de la antigua Esparta y representa las Termópilas como un «choque de civilizaciones». Menciona que Simónides, Esquilo y Heródoto veían las Termópilas como una batalla contra «el centralismo oriental y el feudalismo colectivo» lo cual se oponía a «la idea del libre ciudadano de una polis autónoma». Sin embargo, Touraj Daryaee, profesor de historia en la Universidad de California en Fullerton, critica el tema central del filme, aquel de espartanos «libres» y «amantes de la democracia» contra «esclavos» persas. Daryaee menciona que el imperio persa de la dinastía Aqueménida contrataba y pagaba a sus trabajadores sin importar el género o ascendencia étnica, mientras que en la Grecia del siglo V menos del 14% de la población participaba en el gobierno democrático, y casi el 37% de la población eran esclavos. Así mismo declara que Esparta «era una monarquía militar, no una democracia», y que colectivamente eran propietarios de los esclavos (Ilotas), a los cuales masacraban periódicamente.Go tell the Spartans, por Touraj Daryaee, the Iranian, 14 de marzo de 2007 http://www.iranian.com/Daryaee/2007/March/300/index.html Licencias históricas La película es una puesta en escena del cómic de Frank Miller, que a su vez es una muy libre adaptación de la narración del historiador Heródoto sobre las Guerras Médicas y, en concreto, la Batalla de las Termópilas. En su condición de adaptación de una obra de ficción, 300 no pretende reflejar datos históricos o arqueológicos. Entre muchos otros se pueden citar:Fernando Quesada Sanz: «Termópilas, una derrota convertida en victoria», n.º 100 de La aventura de la Historia. Madrid: Arlanza Ediciones, 2007, ISSN 1579-427X. * Los griegos luchan sin armadura y sin usar ninguna de las formaciones de los espartanos históricos. * Los éforos, ministros que se encargaban de las tareas de gobierno elegidos por un año, son representados como seres deformes -y aparentemente enfermos de lepra- que custodian a una pitonisa. * Los persas saquean un pueblo en el camino de los espartanos hacia el desfiladero de las Termópilas. * En realidad lucharon muchos más hombres al lado de Léonidas: se estima que fueron alrededor de 5000 hoplitas, aunque una vez rodeados y tras sopesar la nueva situación, no se quedaron solamente 300 espartanos sino también 500 tebanos. El grueso del ejército no huyó despavorido al verse rodeado, sino que el mismo Léonidas lo envió de vuelta para minimizar pérdidas. * A los espartanos se les retrata de manera moderna en cuanto a su sociedad y costumbres. Por ejemplo, no existe mención alguna de que vivían en una sociedad esclavista. * Los «Inmortales» muestran una estética extremadamente divergente a la que se esperaría de la cultura persa; en su lugar, su aspecto e indumentaria tienen una extraña familiaridad con los de los samuráis del folclore japonés y los del cómic (herencia directa de la afición de Miller a la cultura japonesa). Los inmortales representados en la película visten armaduras negras de aspecto japonés, esgrimen espadas duales similares a katanas y luchan con un estilo similar al de varias artes marciales asiáticas. Como licencia artística de Miller, usan máscaras somen de plata para ocultar rostros horriblemente desfigurados. * Tanto Jerjes I como algunos de sus emisarios son representados como reyes africanos (afeitados tanto de cabeza como de barba), cuando su origen étnico denota una apariencia diferente. * El griego Efialtes es un jorobado deforme. * Aparecen personajes totalmente de ficción, como: ** El gigante berserker que lucha contra Leónidas, interpretado por Robert Maillet. ** El hombre obeso y deforme con dos cuchillas en el lugar de sus brazos que ejecuta a los guerreros persas insubordinados, interpretado por Leon Laderach.http://www.sensacine.com/actores/actor-429536/filmografia/ ** Uno de los músicos del séquito de Jerjes, que parece ser un antílope humanoide, es una representación de la deidad Baphomet. ** Gran parte de los personajes espartanos. * Durante toda la película, los personajes dicen luchar por la libertad de Grecia, pero esto parece poco probable ya que Grecia no era una nación unificada y en todo caso, podrían luchar por la "libertad" de Esparta (aunque la sociedad espartana era de todo menos libre, ya que por ejemplo, los hombres debían ser soldados quisieran o no, y debían dedicar su vida a ello). Recepción Desde su estreno mundial frente a una audiencia de 1.700 personas en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Berlín el 14 de febrero de 2007, 300 ha recibido críticas mixtas. La película recibió ovaciones en su estreno público, sin embargo, fue duramente criticada en su proyección para la prensa, cuando algunos espectadores optaron por abandonar la sala, mientras que otros de los que se quedaron abuchearon al final.Erik Davis.Berlinale Update: 300 Screens To Chorus Of Boos In Berlin Cinematical, 17 de febrero de 2007. Así mismo, aunque el estilo visual fue bien recibido por algunos como innovador y espectacular, hay detractores que encontraron que la estilizada fotografía era más propia de un videojuego (como God of War).Tom Charity.Thermopylae doesn't look remotely like Greece; it looks more like the inside of a computer game. CNN, 9 de marzo de 2007 Los hechos retratados en la película también son criticados por estar altamente ficcionalizados. Esta crítica ha llegado también de parte de muchos historiadores, ya que la película está mucho más centrada en el heroísmo dramático y la violencia que en el hecho histórico. Otras de las críticas más negativas en Estados Unidos surge del New York Times al describir la película como «tan violenta como Apocalypto de Mel Gibson, pero el doble de estúpida», así como una desaprobación del esquema de colores y el sugerir que la trama contiene tonos de racismo. Las críticas no han faltado tampoco desde oriente, donde la prensa iraní ha criticado la imagen homosexual del rey Jerjes ofrecida en la película y el carácter de «monstruos deshumanizados» del ejército persa. El espectador, afirman los medios iraníes, recibe un mensaje de la lucha de occidente contra los «salvajes» antepasados iraníes (los persas), y «forma parte de una guerra psicológica ejercida por Estados Unidos». , 13 de marzo de 2007 Finalmente, algunos medios griegos también han sido particularmente duros en su crítica.Greek critics lash Hollywood's ancient epic '300', Associated Press, International Herald Tribune, 8 de marzo de 2007. Robby Eksiel, crítico griego de cine, declaró que el auditorio quedaría impresionado con la «acción digital» pero les irritaría las «ostentosas interpretaciones y los personajes unidimensionales». Controversia Antes del estreno de 300, Warner Bros. expresó sus preocupaciones sobre los aspectos políticos de la temática de la película. Snyder apuntó que había "una enorme sensibilidad sobre el Este contra el Oeste en el estudio." La especulación de algunos medios sobre un posible paralelismo entre el conflicto greco-persa y eventos recientes comenzó con una entrevista realizada a Snyder en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Berlín. El entrevistador remarcó que "todo el mundo va a trasladar esta película a las políticas actuales". Snyder replicó que, aunque era consciente de que el público vería la película bajo un punto de vista actual, ningún paralelismo entre la película y los conflictos actuales era intencionado. Más allá de posibles paralelismos políticos, algunos críticos han planteado preguntas más generales acerca de la ideología del film. El escritor y dibujante de 300, Frank Miller, expresó al respecto de su creación: Parodias La película ha sido parodiada mayoritariamente en la escena en que Leonidas está hablando con el mensajero persa, y cuya conversación enfurece a Leónidas, que contesta la frase "This is madness..." ("Esto es una locura...") dicha por el persa con su frse "This is Sparta!!" ("¡Esto es Esparta!") como respuesta, dándole una brusca patada en el pecho y lanzándolo a un gran pozo situado detrás del persa. En 2008 se estrenó la parodia de esta película, llamada Meet the Spartans (Una loca película de Esparta en Hispanoamérica, Casi 300 en España). En 2007 se presentó la parodia 300 bolas para el programa Hetores del canal Cosmovisión (en Colombia). Hay una referencia a esta película en la historieta virtual gratuita Crazy Hill (parodia del videjouego Silent Hill). El night show asturiano Terapia de grupo realizo un doblaje llamado "300 y la virgen" en la que los 300 espartanos representan a 300 astures que lucharon en la batalla de Covadonga que seria el comienzo de la rebelión contra las tropas musulmanas en la península ibérica. Como muchas otras películas, la serie animada South Park muestra una parodia en el episodio 6 de su temporada 11, donde la señora Garrison lucha junto a 30 lesbianas frente a un grupo persa liderado por Jerjes, quien quiere comprar el bar que ellas frecuentan. Existe un video llamado "Los 300 mexicanos", en el que se muestra a un inmigrante latino de Estados Unidos dando un discurso frente a la frontera de ese país con México y en el que, además de la película, se parodia a todos los tipos de inmigrantes que transitan la frontera rumbo a San Diego. Sparta Remix Además de parodias, se ha creado un remix de la frase "This is Sparta!!" ("¡Esto es Esparta!"), titulado "Sparta Remix!" por Keaton-World.com (Funtastic Power!),Keaton-World.com Sitio creador del Sparta Remix! el cual se convirtió en un fenómeno de Internet, y ha llevado a que se crearan diferentes tipos de Sparta Remix, tanto remixes como bases. Clasificación por Edades Precuela En junio de 2008, los productores Mark Canton, Gianni Nunnari y Bernie Goldmann revelaron que habían comenzado a trabajar en una precuela de 300 titulada 300: Batalla de Artemisa. Legendary Pictures ha anunciado que Frank Miller está escribiendo la novela gráfica de seguimiento y Zack Snyder estaba interesado en dirigir la adaptación, pero desde entonces ha pasado a desarrollar y dirigir Superman: Man of Steel. En esta ocasión Noam Murro sustituirá tras las cámaras al realizador Zack Snyder quien ejercerá como productor y coguionista, esto último junto a Kurt Johnstad, guionista también de 300. Sin fecha de estreno prevista, la producción de la cinta se espera durante la primera mitad de 2012. Eva Green tendrá un papel protagonista. Galería 300_av15.jpg 300movie.jpg 300span,0.jpg 2007_300_054-(3).jpg 30022.jpg 3002007.jpg 3641660047_300_sparta_answer_1_xlarge.jpeg 3947999300.jpg bso_-_300_-_(2007)-interior.jpg Véase también * 300 El cómic original en el que se basó el film Enlaces externos * Sitio Oficial en Español * ''Los nueve libros de la Historia'' (libro VII), el relato original de Heródoto Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas de 2007